Jade's guilty pleasure
by 5TenDays
Summary: AU Victoria Vega is a pop star. Jade West gets stuck listening to the pop star's latest hit playing on the radio. What will happen next? Two shot. JORI kinda.
1. Chapter 1

JADE

She can't believe she's here. She wishes she was in a dark place where she could be unseen until the last minute, an alley where she could hide in the shadows until the time comes. Instead she's in a well-lit bookstore surrounded by screaming teenage girls and horny boys. And there's only one person to blame for this nightmare: Victoria Vega.

* * *

It all started a couple of months ago. She was switching radio stations while in the car at a red light. Unable to keep searching for a more suitable song once the light had turned green, she suddenly found herself stuck listening to the pop star's latest hit. The song was a fun and catchy one. She hated it. Luckily she managed to change the station after that one song, avoiding to hear the latest news regarding the 20 something year old singer. She couldn't have cared less.

A week after the radio incident she still couldn't take that song out of her head. She had tried it all. Listening to other songs, other types of music, the news radio, she had even tried to stop listening music completely. Nothing had worked. But when she found herself humming that stupid song she finally realized something had to be done. So she decided to listen more of Victoria Vega. She thought that maybe if she listened more of her songs and got to see some of her interviews she would get so sick of her that her mind would probably reject her.

It backfired. Not only did it not work but also her mind couldn't seem to get enough of it. A week after starting with that idea, Victoria Vega had turned into a guilty pleasure of sorts. She would find herself searching for new online videos to watch. She still refused to buy the album, somehow getting it would have been acknowledging she actually liked the singer. Which she didn't.

She wanted to stop, she really did. But somehow she found herself once again searching for her in the computer. And that's how she found out that Victoria Vega was going to be holding a signing for fans in the city the same day as one of her upcoming concerts.

She decided to attend. She told herself that maybe if she went there and discovered that Victoria Vega was in fact a brat or a gank that would erase whatever was happening to her. And then it would all go back to normal.

* * *

And that's how she ended up here. In line with Victoria Vega's (very loud) fans. Waiting for a chance to meet her. She has consciously decided to be the last in line. The crabbier the mood, the worse the impression. At least that's what she is hoping for.

Her only consolation is that there's a coffee store inside this place. Otherwise there would have been a mass murder in place hours ago. These kids (and adults!) seem to have too much lung capacity and not enough pills in them.

After four coffees of waiting (Yes, she measures her time in coffee cups, so what?) she's finally next in line to meet the singer. But first she needs to endure the most awkward encounter she has ever had the displeasure of witnessing.

"So what's your name?" Asks Tori to a very awkward looking, weird haired (she's not even sure how to describe that hair), teenage boy.

"S- Sinjin"

'Great, a stutter' Thinks Jade.

Victoria takes the album cover to get it signed. "That's S-I-N-J-I-N?"

No answer from the boy. A boy that's not exactly looking at her eyes.

"I will take that as a yes..." (awkward) "Here you go"

She hands him the cover practically in front of his face, so it can cross his line of sight. "And thank you for supporting my career."

Jade can't help but notice that not only the other woman is not mean after hours of signing but she's even nice to the creepy ones.

That Sinjin character takes the autographed cover and start to skip away while humming still without looking up. So of course he runs against her.

"Hey watch-out where you're going. And my eyes are up here!"

"S-sorry" He says while getting uncomfortably closer to her.

"And were you sniffing her earlier?." She realizes that she's defending the singer which only helps to make her angrier. So she takes her frustration out on the boy "Victoria might be nice but I am not. So beat it!"

After that he runs away.

* * *

Now it's finally her turn. Last one. But before she gets to meet her, she sees a scrawny guy talking to the singer. "Tori lets rap this up quickly so we can leave."

She glares at the guy and he seems about to wazz his pants.

"Don't worry Robbie, we have time." The singer answers sweetly while turning to give her a huge smile.

At this Jade realizes this is worse than she thought, this woman is practically shooting rainbows out of her...

"Hi there. What's your name?" Tori asks while eying the other woman curiously.

"Like you care" Jade is nervous (not that she will ever admit to that, not even to herself) so she gets defensive. And everybody knows the best defense is a good attack. But the singer doesn't seem fazed by it, in fact she almost seems amused. This is getting worse by the minute for Jade.

"What are you looking at? I hate people who stare, that's almost as bad as the ones that only look at your boobs." Pointing to an already gone Sinjin.

"Sorry" The other one stops staring after apologizing, although for a second there she thought she saw her checking her boobs before doing so.

The singer takes the CD from Jade's hands. Yes, she bought one, that still doesn't mean she likes her. "So, who should I make this to?"

"West"

"West?" The singer asks while raising a eyebrow. And now Jade hates that eyebrow.

The black haired girl crosses her arms in front of herself. "Yes, West. Have a problem with that?"

"No, no problem." Says Victoria while signing the CD cover. "Here you go. Hope you like it."

"Whatever." She turns around to leave. But before putting the CD in her bag she decides to check the inscription.

"TO WEST, THE WOMAN WITH NO NAME BUT WITH A COOL JERSEY.

LOVE, VICTORIA 3"

She looks at her t-shirt, one of her favorites (not that she wore that and her favorite leather jacket specially for this occasion or anything). And she can't help but think that's a great inscription, so much so that the corners of her lips timidly attempt to move upwards on their own volition.

"Crap" She frowns at this. But she still takes her time to carefully put the CD in her bag for proper safekeeping before finally exiting the bookstore.

She misses the other woman's smile while she looks at Jade's retreating form.

* * *

_A/N: I wasn't really sure about uploading this story. To be honest, I'm still not. So please let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

TORI

The music of one of her current hit songs ends. This is the last song of the night, her way of going out with a bang. People are clapping. Cheering. Shouting her name.

"Thank you guys! I hope you had a great time tonight, I know I did."

After hearing these words the audience seems to get louder. An "I love you Victoria!" can be heard from one of the sides of the full stadium.

"Aww. Thank you. You mean a lot to me as well." People clap and whistle.

"Sadly that was my last song of the night." Says Victoria while pouting and a collective "no" can be heard coming from the audience as an answer.

"Hey, don't be cheeky. You all knew that was the last one. Besides this old lady needs her rest, otherwise I'll be too tired to see you all again tomorrow night." She throws one of those smiles that her fans describe as megawatt and disarming. The crowd, falling under the spell of that smile and the promise of an upcoming performance, decides to agree with her.

"Goodnight everybody!" After saying this, she quickly leaves the stage.

That seems to get the members of the audience out of their trance. They start to clap again and request loudly for one more song.

* * *

She stops to take a breath just outside the stage. The set has been a long one, in fact they have already surpassed the number of songs they usually do, singing some extra ones. She knows her musicians could use the rest. She could use the rest as well.

After the event this morning and a very demanding show, her body is asking for it. But she also knows her mind won't let her, it refuses to stop. Maybe because It can not stop thinking about that girl she met during the signing event earlier today.

It wasn't her clothes, even when the all black ensemble was quite distinctive. It wasn't her t-shirt either, even though that "HEAVEN KNOWS I'M MISERABLE NOW" shirt was pretty cool. It was mainly how different she was from her other fans.

As much as she likes those girls (and boys), that's what they are girls. This was a woman. A woman that didn't even seem to like her all that much. So why was she there?.

And OK the eyes might have something to do as well. But she's definitely not thinking about that woman's breast. She won't deny she took a quick look, so quick that she's pretty sure the other didn't even notice. In her own defense, the other woman brought the whole thing up.

"Tori the crowd is getting agitated. But don't worry I found us a good door to exit." The words of Robbie, her manager take her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She turns towards the stage and she can hear that the crowd is getting louder, which she thought wouldn't be possible tonight.

"Robbie you know how I feel about leaving them like that." She shoots a disapproving look towards her manager and friend.

"I know Toro but the guys are tired"

She doesn't even need to take a look at them, she knows he is right. And maybe it's the crowd still going or the fact that she hasn't been able to stop thinking about that meeting. But suddenly an idea comes to mind.

"You are right. I'll go there myself. Just get a mic and the keyboard ready for me and everybody else can start packing."

"No, That's not what I meant."

"I know. But you know as well as I do that everything will get easier if they are happy."

"Ok. Here" Answers her manager while unwillingly handing her a mic.

"Thanks Rob. You are the best" She kisses his head. She's so glad she finally convinced him to cut his hair.

"Yeah. As long as I agree with your crazy ideas I am." She barely gets to hear him while already getting back on the stage.

* * *

As soon as the crowd notices that she's back on stage they seem to calm down a bit.

"Well hello there. I heard that you wanted one more song."

Everybody cheers.

"I'll make you all a deal. I'll play not one but two more songs for you" People start to go wild.

"But you haven't heard my conditions yet" The crowd seems to calm down again.

"I'll play two more songs for you IF you promise to give both songs a chance. A full chance. So do we have a deal?"

No response from a crowd that seems to be confused about what's going on.

"Do we have a deal?" She asks again. This time louder and then moving the mic towards them.

A collective "Yes" can be heard.

"I would pinky swear each one of you but that could take a while, so I'll trust you." People laugh at that

"And as It's just you and and little ol' me, I hope you don't mind if I play." She says pointing at the keyboard.

People clap and "Victoria you rock!" can be heard from afar.

"Well thank you. But you haven't heard me play yet."

She puts the mic in place, sits herself, takes a deep breath and starts playing. "You'll probably recognize this one."

* * *

People seem to be really happy after listening to one of her first hits in a new and raw acoustic version.

She stands again. "Now before I play this next song. Have you ever met someone that's special?"

"Yeah you!" Someone yells.

"Ha. Yeah well, sometimes you meet someone special, so special that they deserve a special song. A song with them in mind. But this time I don't think any of mine are good enough"

Some people boo to this but she chooses to ignore them.

"So I hope you don't mind I borrowed one."

People are probably surprised by the song choice. Is not everyday that you hear "There is a light that never goes out" in one of her shows. But she knew her own songs wouldn't cut it. She's not thinking about the audience right now, about what people will say afterward or what music critics will say about it. She's just putting her all in this performance in the hopes that that woman will hear it somewhere, somehow.

Once the song is over. She simply stands and leaves, only saying a quick "Goodnight everybody" before doing so. And in this way leaving a confused audience behind.

* * *

_A/N: I'm STILL not sure about this. _

_SONG: "There is a light that never goes out" by The Smiths_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Katy A. Awkward, kritiasthegod, KillMeToday, Valley-10, Dagleek and alex02 thank you for reviewing. It really does help.

Also thank you to the guest that reviewed. If you do again in the future, could you add some name/nickname? Because right now I'm not sure if there was only one person or two different people and I wanted to thank you properly.

kn1ghtl3ytumblr: I don't usually delete/edit any of the reviews I get. But I have no idea what some of the stuff you said even mean. I'm also not sure if you were trying to emphasize your point with the caps or plain yelling at me. Still thanks for taking the time to review.

JadeLynAshley: Thanks for the input. Would like to hear what you think of this new chapter.

ScottyBGood: Challenge accepted

* * *

JADE

She can't believe what she's doing. She would probably find this situation funny if it weren't happening to her.

It had all started with that annoyingly catchy summer song. But now the situation is even worse. Granted, she no longer has that damn song stuck on repeat in her head. But that's only because a different song has taken it's place.

* * *

It had all started a week ago, right after her encounter with the pop-star, she had decided to forget all about Victoria Vega. After all, she had proven to herself that she hated her smile, that she hated how nice she was and that she hated her eyebrows. So what if she hated that smile because it was so full of light that seemed able to take down buildings and armies with its strength? What if she hated how nice she was because it somehow made her invulnerable to all of Jade's crankiness? What if the reason why she hated those eyebrows was because every time the left one rose it seemed to put her in her place while simultaneously telling her "I got you" loud and clear. That was besides the point. The point was that she hated Victoria Vega. Yes, THAT was the point. Clearly.

So the logical next step (in Jade's mind) was to forget all about her. Because Victoria Vega wasn't worth her time. Surely she had proven herself that already. So she would just do that, forget all about her. That meant no more internet searches. That should have been easy, right? Wrong.

Not even a day had gone by and she was already getting twitchy. She had forgone her, by now, nightly Vega video ritual. Of course, she didn't call it like that, she didn't see it as that, for her it was just a little internet search. And she kept telling herself she could be just fine without it.

But by 3 am she was still tossing and turning in bed, not able to fall sleep. And that's when she decided she needed "just one more search". She told herself just one little search could do no harm. And that's when she saw it.

Apparently, after the singer's first concert in the city had ended, a fan had uploaded the cover made by Vega to close the show. The video had gone viral by the time Jane saw it, it had millions of hits. Not only that but, unknown to Jade, it was also the talk of the town. Everybody wanted to know who was the special someone the pop-star was referring to. Everybody except Jade, who got so caught up in the song itself that she neglected to see or hear anything else.

* * *

Now here she is, watching that video for the thousand time and damn if that song isn't perfect. The song choice is great on its own, being a little dark and romantic in an odd way. But on top of that, the pop-star's version of it manages to be passionate, while at the same time show a sweet side to it that she didn't even know this song could have until now.

Once the song ends, she takes a look around. It's a mess as usual. She is an untidy person by nature, but she can't afford to be one here. Her place is really small and her clutter can get out of hand really fast if she doesn't do something about it. So she needs to keep herself in check. That means she needs to tidy up a bit.

She reluctantly gets up from her bed, where she has been watching the video on her laptop. But before doing that she gets the video running once more.

There is clothes all over the place. She starts to pick it up and that's when she sees it. It's her favorite T-shirt. Once she has it in her hands she pauses for a second and looks at it. Suddenly everything comes together in her mind: the T-shirt, the song in the background, the words "HEAVEN KNOWS I'M MISERABLE NOW " looking at her. That's when something finally clicks for her.

"Holy chiz"

She then runs to get her something from a small wardrobe. Once in front of it she searches at the bottom. That where she finds the CD. It was there for two reasons. First, she hadn't been able to find a better place to keep it safe than that one. But most importantly, during this week she needed to keep it out of reach to avoid playing it. She takes it out and looks at the inscription.

"TO WEST, THE WOMAN WITH NO NAME BUT WITH A COOL JERSEY,

LOVE, VICTORIA 3"

"Not enough" She then goes back to her laptop. Stops the video and opens a new search. "VICTORIA VEGA COVER LOS ANGELES"

The same video she's already watching is the first hit. She scrolls down and that's when she sees it "Victoria Vega - There is a light that never goes out cover + intro (live in LA)"

She opens the video and as soon as it starts it does with the singers voice.

"**...next song. Have you ever met someone that's special" **She usually hates when a video starts mid sentence (Not only the person didn't start to record on time but then they didn't even bother to edit it properly) but now she couldn't care less, all she can focus on is what the singer is saying.

"**Yeah you!**" She almost growls at the recording when hearing that. She just wants to hear HER.

"**Ha. Yeah well, sometimes you meet someone special, so special that they deserve a special song. A song with them in mind but this time I don't think any of mine are good enough. So I hope you don't mind I borrowed this one" **The video follows the pop-star as she sits and then as the song stars. And even though the song is playing again, Jade is no longer paying attention to it. The singer's words are still running through her mind. _"sometimes you meet someone special"_, _"they deserve a special song"_

"_Could it be?" _She wonders. But she tells herself she must be wrong. She's probably referring to someone else. But then again it was a The Smiths' song and played the same day they met!.

Now Jade is pacing all over her tiny place, making her look like a caged wild animal.

She knows she won't be able to forget all about her now, not with this doubt running through her mind. "Damn Victoria Vega!"

But then she suddenly stops in the middle of her place and a mischievous smile appears on her face. 'Well I guess I'll just got to get myself some answers then".

* * *

PS: I want to include another cover song. I have a song in mind but I'm not sure if it fits the story well enough. So I'm open to suggestions. It does need to be out of Tori's comfort zone and what you think Jade would enjoy listening to (Not only Goth please, I like to think she would have a broader taste than that).


End file.
